


The Missing Jacket

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), M/M, keith trains too much, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Keith is training and pauses to sharpen both of his blades, when he notices his jacket is missing. He asks around and ends up finding the jacket and something else too.





	The Missing Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Legendary Defender.
> 
> Author Note: This is Klance. I found I have a very strong liking for this pairing. Also there is a tiny bit of Spanish that Lance uses at the very end of this one shot. Enjoy.

"The Missing Jacket"

Keith was in the training room. He had had a successful training exercise and decided to sharpen both his bayard and his galra blade. He had already taken off his jacket and put his hair into a low ponytail. He sat off to the side and pulled a whetstone out of one of his utility packs that hung off his belt. He began to sharpen his bayard sword first, not paying any attention to anything except for the matter at hand. He sharpened his bayard for what seemed like hours before he turned to his galra blade. He paid special attention to the unusual shape of the short sword. He was quite fond of it, even though it was a reminder of his galra blood. A shiver ran down his spine. He paused in sharpening his blade and reached over to put on his jacket but found it missing. He had taken it off before practice and set it to the side. He looked around the training room but still couldn't see it. He knew he had had it when he entered the room, so someone had to have snuck in and taken it, but who would've done that? There were only seven people total on the ship, including himself, so there were six people who might have taken his jacket. He sheathed his galra blade and proceeded to leave the training room, forgetting that his hair was tied back. 

He had decided to look in the lounge first. There he found Hunk. He figured the big guy didn't take his jacket as it wouldn't fit, but maybe he saw it? Before Keith could say anything, Hunk spoke up. "Hey, Keith. Done training already?"

"For now. You haven't happened to see my jacket anywhere, have you? I left it in the training room, and now it's missing."

"Naw, man. I wish I had. Pidge might know something. She's in Green's hangar."

"Thanks. I'll check with her." Keith left the lounge and headed for the lions' hangars. He entered Green's cautiously, because Pidge was known to be so caught up in her work of either tinkering with a new piece of alien tech or upgrading some that she didn't see people entering the hangar. Keith approached Pidge's workstation from the side, slowly entering her field of view. "Pidge?"

Pidge's eyes flew up at the sound of her name. Her eyes lighted on Keith in his usual clothes sans jacket with his hair tied back. "Keith, nice hairdo. What can I do for you?"

Keith blushed slightly at Pidge's compliment. He had forgotten that he hadn't taken it down, but he wanted to find his jacket first. "I am looking for my jacket. I had it on when I went to the training room and took it off before training. Now, it's not there. Hunk said you might know something."

"Unfortunately, no. I've been in here all day. Maybe Shiro has seen it. I think he's on the bridge."

Keith nodded his thanks to the green Paladin, who went back to her tinkering. The raven-haired teen made his way to the bridge, where not only was Shiro located but Allura and Coran as well. Keith figured that he might as well ask all three of them. "Hey, Shiro, Allura, Coran."

"Hey, Keith," Shiro greeted.

"Hello, Keith," Allura returned.

"Hello, number four," Coran called out.

"You three haven't happened to see my jacket anywhere, have you? It seems to have gone missing."

"Sorry, Keith. I haven't seen it," Shiro said.

"Me either," Coran added.

"I haven't seen your jacket." Suddenly one of the castle mice jumped onto Allura's shoulder and chittered at her. "But apparently, the mice have seen your jacket. It's near the Paladin's rooms."

Keith was confused. "How did it get there? I left it on the sidelines in the training room while I ran the simulator."

The mouse chittered at the princess some more. "Maybe someone is wearing it."

There was a scowl affixed to Keith's face. There was only one other person in the ship that would have his jacket; the blue Paladin of Voltron, his rival (mostly one-sided), Lance McClain. Keith angrily stalked to the aforementioned person's room and banged on his door. "Lance! Open this door and you better have a good excuse for taking my jacket!"

It took several minutes before Keith heard movement from inside the room. The door slid open, and sure enough, there stood Lance in his red and white jacket. Lance had a stupid grin on his face as he leaned against his left arm which was outstretched, resting against the far edge of the doorframe.. "Hey Keith."

"Don't 'hey Keith' me. Why are you wearing my jacket?"

"Because I was cold."

"You have your own jacket that would keep you even warmer than mine." Keith held his hand out. "Give it back."

Lance didn't make a move to remove the article in question. Instead, he leaned sideways a little and looked behind Keith. "Finally got tired of the mullet?"

"No. Sometimes, I put it up during simulations. I usually take it down when I'm done, but today, somebody stole my jacket, and I want it back!"

"Why? Don't I look good in it?"

Keith blushed slightly at Lance's second question. "One, it's mine and two, I'm cold."

Lance smirked. "If you are so cold, wear my jacket."

"Wait. What?"

"Wear my jacket. It's good at keeping you warm as you have pointed out."

"Where is it?"

"In here." Lance jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, indicating it was in his room. Shrugging his shoulders, Keith ducked under Lance's arm and located the other's jacket. He slipped it on with ease and immediately liked the way it felt. It was indeed warm, but it was also big on Keith. It hung halfway down his thighs, and the sleeves covered up his fingerless gloves. It looked slightly ridiculous on the shorter pilot, but Lance thought it looked cute, and before he could stop himself, he stated just that. "You look cute in my jacket."

Lance slapped a hand over his mouth and stared at his rival in almost horror. He just confessed one of his innermost thoughts to Keith. Keith blushed again and thought about what Lance just said. 'He thinks I'm cute, huh? Well, he's cute when he's not being an asshole.' Keith decided to put Lance out of his misery. "I think you're cute too, most of the time."

Lance let his hand slide down off his mouth. "Does that mean you want to be boyfriends?"

Keith walked over to the brunette. He stood on his tip toes and asked, "What do you think?" Keith kissed Lance on his lips.

The blue Paladin was having a hard time thinking due to the kiss. How long had he longed for a kiss from his long time crush? Since they found Blue Lion? No. Since they attended the Garrison together? It probably started back then. Lance had started the rivalry to cover up his crush. He was bisexual and had chased both men and women at the academy, but he didn't feel like he could ever catch up to, let alone surpass Keith Kogane, and that was the time Lance was going to confess, when he beat Keith at something. Unfortunately, that hadn't happened. Lance was starting to wonder if he would ever beat Keith at anything.

The kiss was over too soon in the two Paladins' opinions. Lance snaked an arm around the shorter pilot's waist and held him in place. He dipped his head back down and reclaimed the teen's mouth. Keith's hands went around Lance's neck as they deepened the kiss. When they surfaced for air, Keith dropped down to his feet and gave Lance a hug, which turned into a snuggle. Lance looked down at his new boyfriend, happy with this turn of events. Keith looked up into Lance's blue eyes. "I'm actually glad you took my jacket."

"You can borrow my jacket anytime, mí amor."

Fin


End file.
